


in the afternoons they liked to share tea

by mothicalcreatures



Series: IN WHICH, John Irving and Solomon Tozer Have a Baby [5]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tea Parties, Trans Character, friendly reminder that John and Sol are both trans in this, the boys are social distancing with a toddler, the terror decameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothicalcreatures/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: “Do we have enough cups for everyone?” Solomon asked, seating Winnie-the-Pooh next to the Build-A-Bear Psyduck (which was actually John’s).Danny frowned. There were not, in fact, enough cups as the tea set only came with six.
Relationships: Lt John Irving/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Series: IN WHICH, John Irving and Solomon Tozer Have a Baby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: the terror decameron





	in the afternoons they liked to share tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowninglovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglovers/gifts).



> So Danny is two in this fic, but I'm imagining him as an older two, not like newly two.
> 
> Written for the Terror Decameron day 6 prompt "rainbow" and also drowninglovers' request of a Solving + Danny tea party.
> 
> Title is a modified line from "Mr. Putter and Tabby Pour the Tea" by Cynthia Rylant

A tea party was definitely the best way to make use of their current home bound situation, Solomon thought. Danny was two and was rather pleased that he got to stay home with Papa and Daddy instead of going to daycare. He wondered how long it would take for the novelty to wear off and Danny to start asking about playdates. But that was a thought for another day, _now_ the focus was on assembling Danny’s many stuffed animals around the coffee table (with room left over, of course, for John and Solomon).

John had pre-prepared a pot of tea, out of both wanting the experience to be authentic and not wanting Danny to burn himself on hot tea, and the little man himself was setting the table with his little plastic tea set with the utmost care.

“Do we have enough cups for everyone?” Solomon asked, seating Winnie-the-Pooh next to the Build-A-Bear Psyduck (which was actually John’s).

Danny frowned. There were not, in fact, enough cups as the tea set only came with six. It was rainbow themed, the pot was the full rainbow with one cup and saucer for each of the colors, minus indigo. Solomon had purchased it on impulse during the previous pride month. He didn’t often cave to corporate pandering, but when he did it was usually for his son.

Regardless, the tea set hadn’t come with enough darn cups for all of Danny’s stuffed animals _and_ the three humans who were to be involved in this tea party. With Psyduck, the Tribble, Mr. Otter (and son), John, Solomon and Danny, the arrival of Winnie-the-Pooh made seven.

“Why don’t you give Pooh Daddy’s cup, I’ll get a big boy cup from the kitchen?”

“Okay!” Danny chirped and began the process of rearranging the cups.

Solomon figured there was room to bring out at least one more stuffed animal, so John could have a regular cup too. “Who should be our last party guest?” he asked.

Danny gave a very loud exaggerated sigh and Solomon had to bite back a laugh. Danny had definitely picked that up from overhearing John’s work related exasperation since John had begun working from home.

“Silly Fox,” Danny declared after another moment of thought.

Solomon grinned. “Excellent choice!”

Silly Fox had originally been one of Solomon’s childhood toys, he was a fox puppet who stole socks, or really, whatever Solomon could grab using its mouth. Danny found it utterly hilarious when Solomon would have Silly Fox “bite” his foot and try to steal him.

With Silly Fox acquired and seated. Solomon grabbed the tea pot to get it filled with tea.

“Are you sure these are food safe?” John said, looking suspiciously at the plastic tea pot.

Solomon began fishing around in the kitchen cabinet for their pride flag mugs. “Yes. I got it at Ikea, in the dish ware section. It’s all good.”

Behind him, he heard John sigh and then the sounds of tea pouring.

Unfortunately, they only had one rainbow mug between them, but they did also have a mug with a bi flag on it. Solomon had _had_ a trans flag one, but he’d dropped it unpacking after they’d moved.

“Are we not using the cups that go with the tea set?” John asked when he saw the mugs in Solomon’s hands.

“There weren’t enough,” Solomon explained, grinning. “This is a party of eight and the set only came with six cups.”

John chuckled. “Maybe I should put the kettle on again to ensure we have enough. Or maybe we can just drink the stuffed animals’ tea while he isn’t looking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Danny's collection of stuffed animals is based almost entirely on my own stuffed animal collection, save Winnie-the-Pooh, who I never had, though my grandmother did have an original book design Piglet that I played with, and the Tribble, which belongs to my roommate.


End file.
